


Pets

by sinfulsanchez



Series: Pet Play [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Crossover, Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, dubcon, is part of my series but can be read as standalone id say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulsanchez/pseuds/sinfulsanchez
Summary: Ford gets a visit from an old dimension-traveling buddy of his, Rick Sanchez.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first draft for this has been sitting on my computer for over a year, but I've wanted to finish other works first before publishing this. I'm super hyped to share this with you guys, though! Let me know what you think!

The bright green portal opened with a soft swooshing sound right in the middle of Ford's lab. Dipper, leashed from his collar to an iron loop in the wall, looked up from reading Journal 1, intrigued by the sight. Ford, all too familiar with the noise, turned around and smirked. 

"Would you look at that, if it isn't Rick Sanchez!" He stated joyfully and stepped forward, hands on his hips. "Aftern-uuurgh-oon, Pines." The portal closed behind the man in the white lab coat. "Long time no see, huh?" "Indeed. I heard you found your way back to your home dimension, so I decided to drop by." Rick took a sip from his silver metal flask and looked around. "Nice lab you- you've got there, Sixer." 

Ford scratched the back of his neck. "Oh well, everything's quite outdated, you know. I haven't had time yet to bring everything up-to-date..." Rick directed his gaze around until it fell onto the young brunet sitting in the corner, smiling shyly at him. Upon recognizing that Dipper was leashed from the wall to a leather collar, a broad smirk appeared on his face. He crossed his arms. "I see you even got yo-uuurgh-rself a pet, huh? Nice." 

"Yeah, my great nephew. Dipper, uh, I-... Y'know-" Ford stuttered with a flustered face. "Ah, ah, now there's no need to explain yourself to me, Sixer." With a smirk, Rick walked over to the boy who flushed quickly under the old man's scrutinizing look, and bent down over him with his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Is he allowed to talk?" He asked Ford without averting his gaze from the boy.

Ford approached them and shrugged. "Usually not, but I guess since that's your first time meeting him..." Ford trailed off then nodded at Dipper who'd shot him a questioning glance. "Hello, boy." Rick lifted Dipper's chin with his right index finger and smirked.

Dipper turned even redder. "Uh, hello, Rick, uh, Mr. Sanchez, sir-" Rick took a step back and chuckled. "He's cute." He looked at Ford with the most mischievous smirk. "What do you say we introduce him to my pet?"


	2. Part 1

Only a little later, the portal opened anew in the middle of Ford's lab. Yet this time not only Rick, but also a young, scrawny brunet following him stepped through the glowing orb before it closed swiftly. "Oh- oh jeez." The boy in the spiked collar muttered while nervously scratching his arm and looking around. "I'm back, Sixer. A-and I brought my pet. Meet Mo-uurgh-rty." Rick jerked the leash so that Morty stumbled forward.

Ford extended a hand towards the boy. "Nice to meet you." Morty looked at the hand and froze. Did he count six fingers? "Come on, Morty. Don't be rude." Rick jerked the leash for emphasis. Morty looked up and shook Ford's hand with an insecure smile. 

"Now, this is Dipper", Ford extended a hand towards the boy still sitting in the same chair, "my great nephew and uh- pet, if you will." Dipper smiled nervously at the other boy.

With a click, Rick unleashed Morty. "Go- go on, Morty. Go say hi, go sniff each other's butt o-or something." Rick chuckled and Morty shot him a dirty glance. The brunet awkwardly shuffled towards the table Dipper sat on. 

"Uh, hi." Morty greeted the younger boy but was only met with silence. "Oh- oh, so you-you're not allowed to talk, is- is that it?" He smiled warmly when Dipper nodded. "It's kind of crazy, huh? Like the- the thing with you know, like, your great uncle and- uh- and my grand father a-and us, I mean-"

Rick turned his head from the boys and huffed. "Hey, Sixer, what do you say we-" Rick leaned forward and whispered something to Ford whose eyes grew wide, side-glancing at Dipper and Morty. "Are you sure about this, Rick?" Ford gulped, his gaze now scanning Rick's face for any clue that the man might be joking, but he only encountered a wide, dirty grin. 

"Morty!" Rick ordered and the teenager snapped out of his one-sided conversation. "Come ouuurgh- over here, will you?" Morty stood up and did as told after throwing another quick smile at Dipper. 

Ford hesitantly walked towards his great nephew and freed the leash from the hook, then guided him back to where Rick stood. "Rick, maybe we-" Ford tried again, but the other man hushed him and pushed him backwards onto the old worn out couch. Ford sat up properly, gripping Dipper's leash tightly. 

Rick took a step towards his pet. "Listen, Morty." He bent forward and gripped the boy's shoulders tightly from behind, turning him so that he faced Ford. "You're- you're gonna go over to my friend there and you- you're gonna show him that you're a good boy, Morty. Show- show him what I taught you."

Morty turned his head in protest. "But- but, Rick-" - "Nuh-uh, Morty, no buts." He took his right hand and firmly gripped Morty's jaw, pulling his head back so he could murmur into his grandson's ear without the others hearing it. "Y- you know damn well what the punishment for disobedience is, Morty, are you- d-do you really wanna go through that again, Morty?" The boy shook his head as far as he could with Rick's hand limiting his movements.

His grandfather smirked, glancing up at Ford with Dipper currently in his lap, passionately making out. "Then be that good boy you are, Morty, and show him." He released the teenager and shoved him towards Ford with a firm smack to his ass. He leaned onto the working space to his left in an angle which would allow him a good side view.

Dipper looked up, his lips puffy and red and an obvious bulge tenting his tight, gray shorts. Ford helped him down from his lap, unleashing him as soon as he stood by himself. Dipper made a few steps back and curiously watched as Morty approached Ford on hesitant feet, kneeling down and reaching for the man's button and fly, undoing both with insecure fingers. Ford looked up at Rick again who smirked back. "He's gr-uuurgh-own really good at it, trust me, Sixer." 

Morty took Ford's cock into his hand and started stroking the half-hard member. He threw a quick look up at Ford before licking over the head, then gently took it between his lips. Ford's breath hitched as the boy slowly lowered his head, caressing the shaft with his tongue.

"Look at him, kid. Do-uuurrp-n't you think I trained him well?" Rick said proudly and took a sip from his flask with a side-glance towards Dipper. His gaze dropped to the tent in the boy's pants and he grinned. This was gonna be fun.


	3. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I took so long to update. Honestly, inspiration has simply been lacking and only just came back to me. To make up for it, I will post the remaining chapters together to complete this fic! 
> 
> Hope there's still some coming back to this fic to read it. Thanks guys!

"Come here, pet, come on. D-Don’t you-Don’t be shy." Rick ordered Dipper and guided him to the free spot next to Ford. He sat down and firmly pulled him onto his lap. Dipper straddled him, his eyes however, were fixated on Morty sucking off Ford, observing the act curiously. Morty looked like he knew what he was doing. Dipper inhaled sharply as Rick palmed him through his pants and looked at the man touching him.   
"We- Wh-why don't we take off your shorts, boy?"   
Rick quickly unbuttoned them and helped Dipper slip them off without getting down from his lap. 

"Ah, fuck." Ford moaned under his breath. His hands gripped the old sofa's worn-out cushion tightly - he didn't dare be so bold and bury them in Morty's hair.  
Rick gave an amused chuckle to Ford's reaction. "He did that one thing with his tongue, didn't he?" He took another sip from his flask, put it back into his coat’s pocket, then tugged Dipper's briefs down to expose the boy’s small erection. Dipper immediately blushed under the man's gaze and started squirming and worrying his lower lip. 

"My, and here I thought Mo-ourrgh-rty's cock was cute." Rick remarked and caught his grandson's sharp glance from between his friend's thighs.   
Dipper whimpered as Rick took his little dick between his bony fingers and started to stroke him. He pawed at the tall man's lab coat and pressed his reddened face against his chest. 

Ford grunted low as he finally came in Morty's mouth with the teen swallowing it all - just like he'd been taught to. 

Without ceasing to jerk Dipper off, Rick reached into his lab coat's inside pocket, opened the small bottle of lube he always kept handy in there and eventually brought his slick fingers down Dipper's back. He slipped them underneath the waistband of the boy's briefs and started to tease his hole. He rubbed it in a circular motion, but not long enough to prepare Dipper for what’s to come, then already pushed the tip of his middle finger inside. 

Dipper whined at the sensation and bucked up into Rick's hand, lifting his head from his chest as he arched his back. He noticed how Rick’s digits were much thinner than his master's as the other pushed it in to the second knuckle. He felt himself tense up, then in the next moment he came on both their shirts with a whimpering moan. 

Morty, who had in the meantime taken a seat in Ford's lap, broke the kiss with him as he heard Dipper come. He curiously watched the other boy squirming and panting as his grandfather watched him hungrily. He leaned his head to the side as Ford kissed Morty down along his throat. Even though his chin was scruffier than Rick’s, the kisses were much softer and gentler. 

Ford pushed up the teen’s shirt and carefully but firmly roamed his polydactyl hands over his skinny frame. Morty wasn’t used to being treated like this, but he enjoyed it a lot.

Rick looked at Dipper and a smirk crossed his face.   
"I bet you like getting fucked, don't you?" He asked bluntly and gripped Dipper’s chin, forcing his head up.   
Dipper bit his lip, then nodded. "Yes, master... Sir." He answered quietly.

Rick penetrated him with a second digit as he stretched the small ring of muscle.  
He looked over at his grandson and signaled for him to come over with his head.

"M-Morty, take his shirt off." Rick commanded and Morty got up from Ford’s lap and stepped to his left to pull Dipper's t-shirt over his head.   
"Now undress." Rick ordered, and his grandson hesitantly started to take off his clothes, ignoring the small throbbing hard-on between his legs.

"And you, pet, I need you to get up." He withdrew his hand.  
Dipper distorted his face as Rick drew out his fingers and stood up on shaky legs, then let Rick pull down his underwear so that he could step out of it.

Rick hooked his finger into Dipper's collar and while he himself was still sitting down forcefully pulled the boy forward into a rough kiss. The old man’s lips were chapped and dry and his mouth smelled strongly bitter - from the alcohol as Dipper figured. 

With a smug smirk on his face, Rick released him and got up. He patted the couch where he'd just sat on. "Come on, knee-uuurrhg-eel up here on all fours."   
Dipper did as told and faced his great uncle who got up as well and observed with interest what his friend was up to. Ford slowly took off his turtleneck sweater as he was getting uncomfortably hot and laid it next to his coat. Morty looked at the scarred upper body in awe.

Rick turned to Morty with a grin and harshly tugged on the brunet’s collar. "Come on, Morty, show us- show us what you're made of, Morty." 

The boy understood immediately what his grandfather meant. With a muttered "Oh jeez!", he climbed onto the couch and knelt behind Dipper. He leaned forward and whispered into Dipper's ear: "J-just tell me if you- if you want me to stop or it hurts or-"   
Dipper nodded eagerly and shivered slightly as Morty quickly kissed him on his shoulder.

"Ow!" Morty exclaimed as Rick suddenly slapped his ass, then quickly slammed his hand over his own mouth.   
"Come on, Morty", Rick urged, "We're waiting for th-uuurpp the show." He’d opened his pants and was lazily stroking himself. Ford stood by the side, slightly unsure of what to do. 

Morty positioned himself so that his hips were lined up with Dipper's, then, with some help of his hand, he entered the other boy slowly.   
Both boys released a breathy moan at the same time. 

Of course, Morty didn't feel as big as Ford by far, but it felt really good in its own way. The teen gave the other some time to adjust, then started moving slowly, but quickly got faster. Not long and he'd found a satisfying rhythm for his thrusts. He’d never topped before, he just mimicked what Rick had done to him and it worked fairly well for his first time.

"Go on, Morty, give it to him. Come on, pick up the pace a little.” Rick spurred him. “Isn’t that hot? Just look at them.” Ford nodded silently; actually, he could feel himself grow hard again already at the sight.  
"Come o-urrgh-n, Pines, let's join in on the fun." Rick said with a hoarse voice and finally took off his long-opened pants.  
He was quick in undressing, much quicker than Ford who was still trying to shrug off his pants without taking his gaze off the boys fucking in front of him. 

Rick threw his clothes to the ground, then knelt onto the couch where Ford sat before. He returned to stroke his erection with one hand, while he lifted Dipper's face with the other.   
"Open your mouth, pet, come- co-uuurgh-me on." He ordered, and Dipper parted his lips immediately. 'What an obedient pet', Rick thought with equal parts amazement and amusement. 

He brought his hips forward and fed Dipper his cock just like he was used to it with Morty. But Dipper wasn’t used to having to take it so quickly and choked. The boy recoiled and in answer felt a small, comforting hand stroking his back sympathetically. 

Ford had finally managed to take his clothes off, too, and approached the couch. He knelt behind Morty, positioning himself very close to the other to observe his actions first-hand.   
He lifted his hands hesitatingly, then let them roam over the boy's skin, who was still thrusting into Dipper. 

Morty leaned into the touch, he liked the sensation of twelve large digits wandering about his body. And Ford… Ford was so gentle with him. Not like Rick who tugged on him and pushed him around. Who punished him for the smallest misbehaviors. Not that he minded going a bit rougher in the heat of the moment… But he also appreciated some gentleness in-between. 

He felt one of Ford’s hands wander lower and lower until they reached his ass to cup his cheeks and spread them apart. He was sure he knew the man’s intention.


	4. Final Part

Dipper felt close to orgasm again, but he tried his best holding back. The rough handling of his mouth distracted him well. He tried his best to keep his teeth out of the way, but really, he was not sucking Rick as much as the man was harshly fucking his mouth. He looked up and saw the man staring down at him with a wicked look on his face. Tears started to form as he gave his best to take all inches.

He was close to coming, but in that moment, Morty stopped thrusting and he used that moment to collect himself a little. He would’ve turned his head to see why but Rick did not cease the thrusting. “You- You’re taking it reeeeeal well, pet. Almost like mine.” A deep throaty chuckle fell from his lips.

Actually, it was Ford who had halted Morty’s movements after preparing the boy so that he could enter him with ease. He lightly tugged the boy’s collar and let him know he could move again, now with Ford inside him. It wasn’t easy, but he managed to make it work by holding Dipper’s hips steady.

With a rapid movement, Rick leaned forward to grab Ford’s neck, tugging his friend closer and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. It didn’t last too long though as Morty’s thrusting movements broke them apart. 

Ford gripped Morty’s hips tighter as he moved and suddenly felt the teen tense up and climax. He stopped his own thrusts and let Morty ride it out. “Aaahhh-ahh”, Morty whined as he came as deep in Dipper as he reached. 

“Already?” Rick looked at Morty reproachfully. He withdrew from Dipper who was panting slightly and got up.   
“Get off him.” He ordered Morty, but Ford was required to as well. “You came before him? Let me t- Let me show you how it’s really done.”

Ford sat back with Morty next to him as Rick took over from the teen. He took Dipper quickly, fucking him with his fingers digging into his sides, much rougher than the boy was used to, and made him come after a handful of thrusts only. The boy cried out, whimpering and clawing at the cushions. Rick followed right after, his load adding to Morty’s, filling Dipper up.

Rick pulled back and saw the boy collapsing on his stomach, trying to catch his breath. He fished for his lab coat on the ground to get out his flask and took a sip, then another. “Ahhh, now that’s what I-uuurp I’m talking about.” 

Ford sat down next to Dipper and pulled him into his lap, stroking the boy’s back.   
Morty sat on the arm rest and pulled his knees up to his chest. Seeing Ford caring for Dipper like that made him smile… And miss it in his own experience. 

Dipper stretched out his arm and grabbed at Morty until he got the older boy’s attention. Morty leaned in, expecting the other to say something to him, but instead Dipper gave him a soft kiss. He smiled as he drew back and leaned against Ford’s chest, who drew him closer in a comforting embrace.

“That-th-this was-uuurrrp nice. We should drop in another time or so. Let’s go, Morty.”   
“Oh, you’re already leaving?” Ford asked. “I was thinking we could’ve maybe had a look at-” He adjusted his glasses as he looked around the dusty room frowning. Okay, maybe not just yet.

“Till next time, Sixer.” Rick flashed his intergalactic travel friend a quick smirk before he started gathering up his clothes from the floor.

Morty slowly got up and put on his underwear, collecting the rest of his clothes on his arm. “Y-yknow, I wouldn’t mind being treated like, like _that_ once in a while, Rick.” Morty crossed his arms with the clothes on them and stared up at his grandfather. 

Rick lifted the left half of his unibrow in question. He leaned forward and pulled Morty closer by his collar. “You’re my pet, I treat you how I want, Morty.” He growled.  
The boy shoved him back. “N-no, grandpa Rick, D-Dipper is a pet, too, but he, he g- look at how he gets treated.” 

Rick sighed and rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, Morty. Whatev-uuurrp whatever the fuck you want.” He took another sip of his flask. “Now come on already.” He shoved Morty towards the portal. The teen quickly turned his head and winked at Dipper who waved back at him. The light green portal swallowed both of them swiftly.

“Are you okay?” Ford asked and proceeded to stroke Dipper’s hair. He kissed his forehead, right on the boy’s birthmark.  
Dipper nodded and wrapped his arms around Ford. “I liked Morty. His master seems a bit…” 

“Too straight forward?” Ford suggested. Dipper nodded again, that was putting it lightly.   
“He’s always been like this”, Ford added. “You could’ve always told him to stop, though, you know.”   
Now, Dipper shook his head. “It was fine, just different.”   
Ford drew the boy closer. “I understand.” 

Dipper sighed deeply and hugged his great uncle tightly.   
“Bath?” His relative asked.  
“Bath.” Dipper responded.


End file.
